A good pair of eyeglasses for vision correction of human eyes requires seeing well through the lenses. Seeing well through the lenses requires obtaining the best refractive prescription possible, and mounting the lenses into eyeglass frames at the perfect location. Mounting the lenses into eyeglass frames involves measuring pupil distances of left and right eyes with a device such as the Essilor® PD meter, and measuring parameters related to the eyeglass frames for personalized free-form lenses. The parameters include, for example, segment height, vertex distances, and pantoscopic tilts, which are measured using systems like Accufit® Digital Measurement systems from LensCrafters™ or i.Terminal 2® from Zeiss. Fitting of the frames also may include virtually trying-on eyeglass frames using tablet-based software applications that capture videos of patients from different perspective views and allow customers to select styles of eyeglass frames.
The Essilor PD meter provides precise measurements of pupil distances, but cannot get the other measurements like Accufit Digital Measurement systems, iTerminal 2, or tablet-based apps for a virtual try-on of eyeglass frames.
Systems like Accufit Digital Measurement and i.Terminal 2 can provide measurements related to the eyeglass frames for personalized free-form lenses, but these systems have issues in matching the pupil distances measured with Essilor PD meters and cannot provide a virtual try-on like the tablet-based apps.
Tablet-based apps are inexpensive tools for providing virtual try-on capabilities, but cannot provide the same precision and reliability in measuring pupilary distance like Essilor PD meter, and the other parameters relating the eyeglass frames for personalized free-form lenses like Accufit Digital Measurement and i.Terminal 2.
Consequently, although many configurations and methods for vision correction are known in the art, all of them suffer from one or more disadvantages. Thus, there is a need to provide improved methods and systems for measuring human faces for fitting, selecting, and optimizing eyeglasses.